Tenipuri Families
by Kurayami-9
Summary: *10: Bike ride & a promising weekend* Where Tenipuri's teams turn into Join them and see how do they live their Genderbending, OOC, but it's fun!
1. Rikkaidai!

**Disclaimer:** As everyone knows, Tenipuri belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~!

**Summary: **Where Tenipuri's teams turn into families. Join them and see how their routine is everyday.

**Notes:** I got this after watching the chibi episode of Prince Of Tennis because they reeeaaally look cute together~. I hope it'll be up to your liking ^.^

I'd like to know your thoughts after this, criticism, notes, correction and everything is more than welcome. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu! *deep bow*

In this story, I'll have to adjust the ages and names of the characters. I'm sorry if it's not what you like, but I had to..

The characters will be called by their first names to prevent mistakes except for the fathers (^/u/^) of the families, and I guess you have an idea about who those 'fathers' will be~

Also, there will be some gender-bending to adjust to the story.

**Warnings:** OOCness, gender-bender(Yukimura, Yanagi, Marui), ages' difference

* * *

"Renji-chan!"

"Coming, mother."

Soon, some thudding sounds could be heard on the stairs as a calm-looking teenage girl appeared from the staircases and into the kitchen.

"What can I do for you, mother?" The close-eyed girl asked politely.

"Ah, Renji-chan, can you wake your brother for me, please?" Seiichi said with a sweet smile.

"Yes, mother."

The chocolate-haired girl went back upstairs to her brother's room. She stood and knocked on the door, then called "Masaharu! Wake up, it's time for school!". When she found no response, she slowly opened the said door.

"Masaharu?" she called.

A groan reached her ears as light invaded the dark room and there, on the bed, a figure was trying to get covered by the blanket to prevent the light from disturbing his sleep. Renji shook her head and stepped to the bedside placing her palms on her waist and called again "Masaharu, wake up!".

She tried shaking him, but no response other than a groan came from him.

"Renji-neesan?" a voice came from outside the room.

"Ah, Hiroshi, lend me a hand."

The bespectacled boy nodded to his sister and went inside immediately understanding the problem and thinking of a solution.

Hiroshi reached out and took the small clock on the nightstand, then set the alarm to ring after two minutes. He looked at his sister and she said, "76% he'll wake up, go on." She ushered him.

The younger brother placed the clock carefully right on his brother's ear and quietly, he dragged his older sister outside. "I don't think it'll be okay to be with him right then, nee-san." And together, they made their way downstairs.

"3.. 2.. 1.. now." Hiroshi whispered to his sister who looked amused with that little smirk on her face, and at the same time several crashing sounds echoed and angry muffled screams were heard from upstairs.

* * *

"Okaa-chan~! Ohayou~!"

"Ohayou, Aka-chan." Seiichi chuckled at her son's energy, "Now, go get your father. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Hai!"

Akaya skipped to the backyard happily but stopped abruptly when he saw his father meditating. He knew how much his 'otou-chan' hated to be interrupted while he was in that state.

So, Akaya slowly tip-toed to his father's side and stood waiting to be acknowledged by him.

Moments later, Sanada opened his eyes and looked at his son, "What is it, Akaya?", he asked.

"Okaa-chan said it's time for breakfast." The curly-haired boy replied, then his smile widened, "Ohayou, otou-chan~!" he chanted and leaned to hug his father who stood up carrying Akaya with him.

Akaya giggled then wriggled to be let down, and Sanada did that and headed inside after his son.

Seiichi was standing before the counter, chopping some fruits when she felt arms circling her waist. A kiss to her neck and she smiled lovingly, "Genichirou.."

The said man hummed quietly pulling his wife to his chest and she couldn't help but lean into her husband's broad arms.

"Come on, breakfast will be ready in minutes." She said.

"Ah."

* * *

"Onee-chaaaaaan~!"

That was the only alarm Renji had before she was tackled to the ground by one hyperactive little brother.

"Akaya-kun.." she said and proceeded to get up when she got a bear hug from him.

"Akaya-kun, you can let go of me. I won't run away, you know." She said as she patted the black head gently, and got released.

"Why don't you check on Bunta-chan?"

Akaya's head nodded enthusiastically and soon the pressure left her and she stood up smoothing down her uniform.

She let out a little smile before heading back to her room to get her school bag ready.

* * *

"Jackal~! Come on!"

"No." his head turned away.

"Pleeaase~?" she followed his sight.

"Still no." he turned to the other side and crossed his arms.

"O-ni-i-cha~an~!" she chanted cutely.

"…" a sigh.

"Onii-chan~?" a tilt of a redhead.

"..Fine.." he gave in.

"Yaay~! Thank you, you're the best onii-chan in the world!" she threw her arms around her brother.

"G-get off!" he blushed.

Just then, Akaya entered the room where his twin brother and sister were.

"Bun-chan~!" he called and jumped to her while she caught him.

"Aka-chan!"

"Onii-san!" Akaya got out of his sister's embrace and to his brother who smiled and patted his head. They were all used to the way Akaya was, he was the one who would turn the house upside down easily, but he was adorable in his own way, just like that.

"Hurry! Breakfast is ready!" he said and ran outside.

The red-haired girl turned to her bald twin "You accepted to treat me to a cake, right?" she grinned.

"Yes.. that I did.." but actually he couldn't say 'no' when Bunta called him 'onii-chan' in that tone and that look.

* * *

The family finished it's breakfast and the kids were ready to go to their schools while Sanada was ready to leave to his work.

"Bye, otou-san, okaa-san~!" Bunta along with Jackal kissed their mother's cheek, while the childlike girl hugged her father then went on their way.

"Hiroshi, you're still going to get it for doing that to me." Masaharu grumbled with a dark aura around him, but the bespectacled boy shrugged and defended himself "Renji asked for my help, and I only did that." And the oldest girl did nothing but smile calmly.

"Let's go you two, or else we'll be late." She said after they said goodbye to their parents and pushed both of her brothers out of the house.

"Byyyye~!" Akaya waved to his brothers and sisters from his spot in the garden and watched them leave. He didn't have to go to school today since it was a holiday.

"That leaves you," Seiichi said as she looked at her husband and handed him his suitcase.

"Take care, Seiichi." He said and caressed her cheek before turning around, but he stopped when he felt her hand on his shoulder, and he turned back looking at her questioningly.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked and pouted slightly, but when Sanada only raised his eyebrow she sighed.

The father realized later that his wife had pulled him down to her and pressed their lips together in a long loving, but chaste kiss. She tapped his nose and released him saying "Good bye, Geni-!"

Lips were on hers and a tongue entered her mouth when she gasped, surprised. The blue-haired woman moaned and closed her eyes melting into the kiss, enjoying their romantic moment. Unfortunately, they had to part and she was blushing slightly at the contact.

"Take care, love.." he whispered to her and went out.

"Be careful, Genichirou!" she said after him and he looked back and smiled at her.

Outside, she could hear her youngest son saying good bye to his father.

* * *

A/N: I.. guess I pretty much screwed at the end..

Can you please help?

*embarrassed*

Do you think I should address them by their last names, or is it okay like this?


	2. Seigaku!

**Disclaimer:** Tenipuri belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~!

**Summary:** Where Tenipuri's teams turn into families. Join them and see how do they live their life.

**Notes:** I'm really happy to know that you liked it! And after having some kind replies, I tried working with them to make it better according to their analysis. So, I hope it'll be better like this.

At first, I wasn't sure whether to make Fuji or Oishi the mother, since the latter is the vice-captain (just like Sanada and Yukimura) but is awkward, while the former is more frequent and loveable.

Also, I'll put here the family arrangement for the Rikkai family since I didn't put it in the last chapter.

The 'family arrangement' will include the role of each member in the family, and the children in the order from the oldest to the youngest. (note: I just LOVE twins~)

English is not my first language, but I'm confident of my skills, but that doesn't mean that I don't make mistakes, so if you find them don't hesitate to pinpoint them!

**Warnings:** OOCness, gender-bending, ages' difference.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Rikkaidai's family:

Sanada Genichirou:: father.

Yukimura Seiichi:: mother.

Yanagi Renji:: oldest sister.

Yagyuu Hiroshi:: brother.

Niou Masaharu:: brother.

Kuwahara Jackal:: older-twin brother.

Marui Bunta:: younger-twin sister.

Kirihara Akaya:: youngest brother.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Seigaku's family:

Tezuka Kunimitsu:: father.

Fuji Syuusuke:: mother.

Kawamura Takashi:: oldest brother.

Oishi Shuichirou:: sister.

Inui Sadaharu:: brother.

Kaido Kaoru:: older-twin brother.

Momoshiro Takeshi:: younger-twin brother.

Kikumaru Eiji:: sister.

Echizen Ryoma:: youngest sister.

* * *

"Come back here, viper!"

"What did you say, idiot?"

Just these two lines were enough for a fight to erupt between the two black-haired twins, maybe –mostly- because of the nicknames they keep calling each other by. And since it was hard to get those two off of each other once they start, Eiji and Ryoma stood watching from the side.

"Should we.. do something?" the red-haired girl asked uncertainly.

"let's call otou-chan." The youngest girl tugged her sister's sleeve and voiced her opinion. Eiji nodded and both of them headed to their father's study.

* * *

A knock on the wooden door made the chestnut-haired man look up from his book.

"Come in." Tezuka said.

He watched as Eiji entered the room with Ryoma clutching the hem of her uniform's jacket.

"Otou-chan, Takeshi and Kaoru are fighting again..", she said and the raven-haired girl nodded.

Tezuka stood and went outside followed by his two daughters to where the mentioned two were fighting.

"Takeshi! Kaoru!"

Both boys froze when they heard the strict voice of their father yelling at them and dreaded the coming.

"20 laps around the yard for misbehaving." He stated with his arms crossed.

And the two boys immediately left each other's collars and sprinted to the garden of their house and started their laps quietly.

* * *

Shuichirou moved some serving plates away after getting the answer from her mother that she won't be using them, affording more place for her mother on the counter where she was finishing her kids' lunch boxes.

"Are you ready for school?" Syuusuke asked her black-haired daughter gently.

"Yes, mother, I am." She answered, then asked back, "Sou, where did Taka-oniisan go?".

Syuusuke turned to her "Takashi went earlier on his bike, and he shall be back any minute now." And just as she finished her sentence, an energetic voice filled the doorway to the kitchen.

"Tadaima!"

"Takashi, go and wash up quickly then come down for breakfast." The smiling woman said as her son entered to drink some water.

Takashi nodded to his mother then turned to his younger sister, "Shu-chan, where's Haru-nii?"

"Sadaharu? I guess he's still in his room." Shuichirou replied and got a pat on the head from her older brother with a 'thank you', making her smile wider before he went upstairs.

The honey brown-haired mother looked around her, making sure that everything is in place while untying the apron around her waist, then looked at her girl again asking "Shu, can you go check on Takeshi and Kaido while I call the rest?"

"Sure, mother!" she nodded.

* * *

Tezuka was having a hard time with his necktie, but refused to back out. And his beloved wife chose that moment to enter their room.

Syuusuke laughed slightly when she saw her husband's state, but decided to sit on the edge of their bed, crossing her legs, instead of aiding him. After some more tries, the bespectacled man sighed and ran his hand through his brown locks. He turned to her and gave her a look that said 'a-little-help-please'.

The cerulean-eyed woman shook her brown head chuckling slightly, then stood up and walked till she was standing before him, not touching, but enough for them to feel each other's heat.

She brought her hands to the tie around Tezuka's neck and began pulling on each side of it, one after the other, while focusing her eyes on the task in her hand.

After some shifts and turns of the fabric, she completed it and secured the knot on the base of his throat, then smoothed down his shirt's collar. Her hands returned to the tie and lingered there.

Tezuka wrapped his arms around Syuusuke's waist and pulled her to him, so that they were finally touching.

"Oh, Kunimitsu.." she sounded surprised with a hint of scolding and mischief, her cerulean eyes opened as she regarded him with a half-lidded look, "are your things ready?" she asked, being the caring and loving wife she was.

The brown-haired man hummed in response looking back at her with an affectionate little smile, making her smile wider while she pulled him down by his tie, bringing their lips together. They both closed their eyes savoring their moment as it was slowly deepened with Syuusuke's hands finally linked behind his neck and a tilt of Tezuka's head, they followed it with long chaste kisses that left them panting.

"Come on now," she panted, "I already called the kids down, they must be waiting." He nodded to her, kissed the top of her head then let her go to take his suit's jacket from the back of the chair and follow her downstairs.

* * *

"Be careful on your way!" Syuusuke waved to her older three kids as they waved back and passed the gates of their house.

While inside, Tezuka caught the twins glaring at each other, and one glare from him made them stop. He almost chuckled at his kids' habits for they showed each other that they care by bickering and fighting, especially those two.

Takeshi and Kaoru said good-bye to their parents and were waiting for their younger sister, Eiji, to walk up to them.

"Bye okaa-chan, otou-chan~!" she kissed their cheeks, then turned to Ryoma who was following her with her eyes. The red-haired girl kneeled in front of her favorite 'chibi' and held her hands, "Bye, Ryo-chan~! Be a good girl, nya~!" and hugged her tightly.

"Usu." The little golden-eyed girl nodded cutely and said "Bye, Eiji-neechan."

Eiji grinned, straightened up and ran to her waiting brothers.

Ryoma stared at the door where all her brothers and sisters went out, then looked away to her standing father and mother, so she approached.

Tezuka felt a tug on his sleeve, he looked down to find his littlest girl there, waiting to be noticed so he bent down and carried her.

"Otou-chan, are you leaving too?" her head tilted to one side as she asked her father who nodded to her and kissed her forehead and let her down again when she wriggled. Ryoma looked straight into her father's hazel eyes and said "Don't let your guard down." Imitating him, then left to her room.

Her school gave them a holiday today.

Syuusuke watched and laughed at her daughter's antics. That girl just loved to copy everyone but managed to look cute and innocent, too.

Tezuka turned to his wife and said "Then I'll be leaving, Syuusuke."

They shared a kiss then headed to the door where she watched him get in the car and pull away.

Syuusuke smiled and got back in to attend to her chores.

* * *

A/N: I tried to make it better than the first, and I hope I got it right..?

_ 18::_ Thank you so much for that ^-^, it made me happy to know that you like it.

_JuniperGentle::_ I'm sorry about the suffixes but I had to put them. (honestly, if it was Hyotei, I would have gotten crazy while writing!)

Actually, that was what I wanted to happen, that the Rikkai and Seigaku families will meet, while the kids go to the same schools, the mothers meet by accident because of.. (that's for next chapter). The first two chapters are just introducing, yeah, just to adjust the story. I hope it'll be up to your liking. Thank you so much for the review!

_Snowpoppy::_ I'm soooo sorry! I tried cutting off the dialogue but I couldn't! I really tried to add more description of the family and such but I couldn't find a way to shorten the dialogues. Sorry T^T. As for the family chart, I agree with you on that, so I added the 'family arrangement' that I hope will be okay. Thank you so much for reviewing!

_via::_ I really think a FemRenji would be cute, too! And to be honest, the things you said for Seigaku were my original plot! We think the same, girl! Thank you so much.

Let me know what do you think, please?

Thank you for reading..


	3. Friends and Mothers!

**Disclaimer:** Tenipuri belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~!

**Summary:** Where Tenipuri's teams turn into families. Join them and see how do they live their life.

**Notes:** Thank you for your kind replies.

Tadashi, some of them has the same ideas as mine, so if you really are reading my mind, please, stop it! You're burning my surprises!... Just joking, nya~

I like it how we can think alike~

One more thing, if you want more families other than Rikkai and Seigaku, then please do me a favor and say it while giving me some help because I don't know how to put other teams into families yet.

Take Hyoutei for an example, if 'Ore-sama'-kun is the father, who is suitable enough to be the mother? Same thing goes for St. Rudolph, Shitenhouji and the rest.

**Warnings:** OOCness, gender-bending, ages' difference.

* * *

There, near the middle school,

A certain red-haired girl along with her bald twin brother passed the gates. Bunta was happily walking beside Jackal, revising their lessons and classes for the day with him, while he would nod, smile and reply to her.

A flash of a different red and a soft yelp made the tanned boy's eyes widen and about to rush for his sister's help, but when he processed the events in front of him, everything went back in place and he sighed and smiled again.

"Bun-chan~! Ohayou, nya~!", the other energetic red-haired girl greeted.

"Ei-chan! Ohayou!"

The two redheads shared a bear hug before standing up again, and Eiji bowed slightly to the waiting boy saying, "Ohayou, Jackal-kun~!"

Jackal nodded back and watched as his twin sister and her best friend headed inside while holding hands childishly. _Honestly, these two girls never grow up_.. he sighed at that thought.

Knowing that Eiji is always with her black-haired brothers, he turned around in time to hear Takeshi greeting him and Kaoru nodding to him. He nodded back and walked with his senpai-s to the school building.

* * *

Near the gates of the highschool, three teens were quietly enjoying each other's company.

Sadaharu, as always, had something to collect data about while occasionally talking to his older sister, Shuichirou, and his older brother, Takashi.

They were known in the school for their outstanding role in its student council with the Rikkai trio; Renji, Hiroshi and Masaharu, although the last one was a bit out of the lines of innocence and perfection. But still, the six of them were great when put together.

Starting their day with many greetings from the other students, they headed confidently to their meetings room.

The Rikkai trio was already there, waiting for them to start their discussion for the morning.

Everyone in the high school respected those six, and feared them when it was about breaking rules. Even teachers were finding them a good assistance when needed, so some of them would often ask them to deal with a hard-headed student, or to handle an on-going event in the school and such.

Renji was leaning on the desk, talking calmly to her brother, Hiroshi, while crossing her arms. Her usually close-eyed features giving her a serious look, but once she heard the click of the door opening, she turned and broke into a slight smile as Shuichirou greeted them followed by her brothers.

As soon as they started their meeting, they completely forgot themselves and indulged in their conversation until the bell rang indicating the start of the first class, so they went to their classes.

Not-so-surprisingly, Masaharu's pranks were often led by Sadaharu's data collection. Since the two were in the same class, they always hanged out together and sometimes the former would ask for the latter's advice on how to work out the newest prank.

And it proved that good data combined with well-knotted plans equaled a great-working prank.. but it wasn't that bad. Not always, that is..

* * *

Ryoma was playing with a ball in the backyard of the house, bouncing it up and down, passing her time while her mother, Syuusuke, kept an eye on her from the kitchen's window.

Syuusuke smiled at her youngest daughter playing quietly and finished writing her list then called, "Ryoma-chan! I need things from the market. Let's go together."

The little golden-eyed girl turned to her mother, left the ball on the ground and hurried inside. "Hai, okaa-chan."

And minutes later, the ever-smiling woman along with her daughter left the house heading to the market.

Ryoma looked up at her little hand in her mother's warmer one then at her mother's close-eyed smile, "Okaa-chan?"

"Yes, sweetie?" her mother answered.

"Can we get some Ponta from the market, too?"

Syuusuke nodded to her and said, "Saa, that sounds good. Remind me when we get there, okay?", and at that, little Ryoma smiled and nodded happily.

She just loved that drink, called Ponta, ever since Takeshi-oniisan brought her one.

* * *

Seiichi was holding her son's hand while walking along the markets to buy what she needed, and Akaya merely looked around watching everyone come and go across the street.

His mother promised him that if he was obedient today, she would play with him later anything he wanted when she would finish her work at home. And he would definitely not lose a chance like this! Akaya wanted his mother to play tennis with him ever since he knew she was a good player.

When he was about to look back at his mother, something caught his attention in the fish store. A big aquarium was displayed with little fish swimming around oblivious to the outside world of their little pond.

The curly-haired boy wondered how they looked from a close distance, and his curiosity got the best of him.

"Okaa-chan!"

"What is it, Akaya?" Seiichi replied without looking at him.

"Can I go there, to the fish store?" he asked.

The blue-haired woman looked over where her son was pointing at and considered letting him go.

"Okay, but don't ever leave your place from there. I'll come to you when I'm done from here, understood?" it was just the next store to the right, so she wasn't afraid to get him out of her sight.

"Hai!" he nodded and left his mother's side as she released his hand, running to the place that stole his attention.

Akaya reached the aquarium excitedly and followed the fish movements around in the water. As the little kid he was, his greenish dark eyes widened when he saw a colorful one.

"Waaah! Coool!" he exclaimed happily.

At the unexpected yell, the old shopkeeper, Kotsuji, came out to the very-excited little boy. His face was one of a curious one, but once he saw the familiar cute boy he broke into a warm smile, "Oh, Akaya-kun. I see that my little fish had attracted you."

"Kotsuji-ojiisan! They, they are so small and, and pretty!" he stuttered excitedly.

The old man chuckled merrily at him, and then asked when he noticed the missing figure beside him, "Ara? Akaya-kun, where's your mother?"

"Okaa-chan is in the next shop, she'll come here when she finishes." He said with a wide grin and returned to watching the little creatures in the water. Kotsuji continued to smile and went inside to sit.

Akaya felt a presence behind him, but he chose to ignore it as he continued to follow the fish with his eyes, until the person behind him spoke.

"Hmm.. they look pretty."

"They are." he nodded, paused, then recognized the voice and turned abruptly. "YOU!" he yelled and pointed at the black-haired girl beside him who merely tilted her head slightly.

"Yo." She greeted and took a step forward to the aquarium, "They are small." She commented. The curly-haired boy turned to the aquarium, too, and said, "Yes, but they are fun to watch."

"Look at that blue one!" Ryoma said starting to get excited over those fish and watch them with Akaya.

Moments later, two women stepped into the scene and watched her child talking with the other enthusiastically.

"Ryoma-chan, I'm done." Syuusuke said.

"Akaya-kun, let's go now." Seiichi called.

"Who's that?" They both chorused at the same time, and both kids looked at their mothers.

"Okaa-chan, this is Akaya-kun, the boy I tell you about."

"This is Ryoma-chan, okaa-chan! The girl I tell you who keeps following me."

"I don't follow you."

"Yes, you do."

"You just happen to be in my way."

"You just don't want to admit it, don't you?"

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma sighed and pulled the hem of her cap.

While the smiling mothers just looked back and forth at their quarrelling children, then looked up at each other. Seiichi began introducing herself with a bow, "I'm Seiichi, Akaya's mother."

Syuusuke bowed, too, and said "My name's Syuusuke. I'm Ryoma's mother."

The two adults continued smiling at their children who returned back to watching the aquarium.

* * *

Minutes later, the four figures were at the park. The mothers talking while watching their children play together.

They passed some time together, talking about their families and their husbands' work, then about house chores and different recipes. Then, Ryoma came to her mother.

"Okaa-chan, did you buy me Ponta?" the little girl asked.

"Yes, I did, sweetheart." She replied.

While Akaya approached his mother, too, and asked her "Okaa-chan, I've been obedient today, right?"

Seiichi smiled and ruffled his hair, "Yes, you were, honey."

He beamed at her "Then you'll play with me whatever I want?"

"I promised you, didn't I?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Yaaay! Then, play tennis with me when we go back!" he exclaimed.

Ryoma looked at him, "Okaa-chan can play tennis as well." She said blinking.

"She does? Then okaa-can can play against her one day!" he suggested.

"That's be cool!" Ryoma became excited over it, then turned to her brown-haired mother, "Will you play against Seiichi-obaachan? I always saw you play with otou-chan."

Syuusuke chuckled, "Saa.. I don't know. Seiichi-san, what do you think?" she opened her cerulean eyes showing a glint of challenging.

Seiichi turned to her, mirroring the same look and evil grin, "Sounds good to me, but I must warn you that I'm very good at tennis."

"Well, I happen to be the same, if not more."

"Very well then, shall we decide a match?" the navy-haired woman pushed more.

"Okay," they both paused, their brown and cerulean eyes widened, gasped and stood up hurriedly.

1.. 2.. 3..

"I forgot that I had laundry to take inside!" Seiichi said panicking.

"The cream must be freezing right now in the fridge!" Syuusuke worriedly exclaimed.

They both hastily exchanged numbers and bowed promising to keep in touch and hurried back to their own home with their grocery bags and children.

Akaya and Ryoma waved to each other.

And the tennis match would always be there to be played.

* * *

A/N: Phew! I did it!

I'd like to know what you thing about this chapter, since it's the start of the interacting between them.

If there's something to adjust or edit, please pinpoint it for me!

And I'm sorry that the dialogue's is soooo long, but I can't help it! I'll try harder in the next chapters!

Review please~!


	4. Fathers and Plans!

**Disclaimer:** Tenipuri belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~!

**Summary:** Where Tenipuri's teams turn into families. Join them and see how do they live their life.

**Notes:** From the previous reviews, I've been getting really great ideas! So, for all of you, who read and reviewed.. Arigatou Gozaimasu~!

I hope the next chapters will be up to your liking, and please, do keep telling me what would you like. I feel very happy when I read a review with a tip!

One more thing, can you imagine Yuzu-chan (from Aishiteruze Baby) with green-shaded black hair, and a colder Ryoma-ish personality?... That's how I want to see Ryoma-chan~!

**Warnings:** OOCness, gender-bending, ages' difference.

* * *

Tezuka was sitting behind his desk working on his computer and sorting the files in front of him when a knock landed on his office's door.

"Come in." he said loud enough for the person outside to hear.

The door opened then closed, while the chestnut-haired man didn't even look up to see who it was, but somehow, he had a guess.

"Tezuka," he could hear the slight hint of arrogance in the way his name was called. Hmm, his guess was right, then.

"What do you want, Atobe?"

"Ah, straight to the point as always, hn?"

"Atobe, I'm busy. As much as I'm.. honored with your visit, please get out if you just want to waste time."

Atobe smirked at that statement, "You haven't really changed, you know. Still the same as ore-sama knows you."

The bespectacled man finally looked up to find the other man comfortably sitting on the leather couch.

"How's your family? How's Syuusuke doing?" Atobe asked again.

Tezuka nodded "They are fine."

Several minutes passed and none of them was talking, merely minding each other's presence. Tezuka returned to his work while Atobe was looking around, but after some moments he got up.

"Maa, ore-sama sees how much you are engrossed in your work, so I'm going to leave you now."

"Aa."

And with that, Tezuka once again, was left to his piles of work to finish. He just hoped that Atobe would find someone else to entertain him or go back to his work instead of bothering him.

* * *

"Tezuka." A deep voice called out while he was taking his break and he turned around.

"Sanada." He nodded his acknowledgement.

"Would you like to go for a cup of coffee?"

"Aa."

And the two business men left the building in comfortable silence to their favorite coffee shop. Or maybe.. because it was the only shop in the area..

Once they entered, a waitress came to them and showed them to their table, "Would you like the same as usual, sirs?" she asked with a smile and both nodded, then she went on her way.

Two minutes later the waitress came again with two cups and set them on the table.

"Tezuka," Sanada paused until he was sure he had the other's attention, "Are you free next weekend?"

The chestnut-haired man thought for a bit then nodded, "We still don't have any plans."

The slightly tanned man nodded and said "How about letting our families meet? My kids are almost the same ages as yours, and I'm sure my wife would like to meet yours."

Tezuka looked at him and seemed to consider the offer, thinking about his family. He and Sanada had been friends for a long time, and he guessed it was time that their families become friends too, "Sounds good. We can have lunch at the park."

"Hn."

* * *

'Will they like the idea? What if they didn't want to meet them?'

Tezuka was thinking about the reactions he might get when he tells them the new-formed plan to their weekend. And in no time, he found himself ringing the bell to his house.

Moments later, the door was opened by his daughter, Shuichirou, who smiled and opened the door wider for her father to enter, then kissed his cheek and took his suitcase.

"Minna! Father is back!" she called.

"Otou-chan is here, nya~!"

"Father!"

"Welcome home."

"Otou-san, welcome."

Came the replies he got almost every day from the people he treasured most, as he was showered with hugs and kisses, then appeared the one who gave him all that, his wife, who was walking gracefully with that slight sway to her hips as she greeted him with a kiss, too.

"Welcome home, Kunimitsu." She said smiling.

"I'm home." He replied with a loving smile.

* * *

Someone pushed the door of Renji's room open forcefully..

'BANG!'

She flinched. The tip of the pencil broke due to the sudden press of her hand.

But the excited call that came after was enough to bring the chocolate-haired girl back to the earth, when she thought she would leave it.

"Renji-neesaaaaaan!" in seconds, Akaya was standing beside her.

Renji fought to return her calm heartbeats after they were disturbed. And when she did, she was smiling calmly again and turned to him, "What is it, Aka-chan?"

"Syuusuke-oba-chan said she would play tennis against okaa-chan some time!"

"Syuusuke-oba-chan..?" she asked confused.

"Un! Ryoma-chan said that her mother is a good player!" he nodded.

"Ah.."

The young girl looked through her window and smiled when she saw her father's car coming to a stop.

_'Strict as always, father.'_ she chuckled, then turned to her youngest brother, "Akaya, come here," she stood and let the curly-haired boy stand on the chair she was occupying, pointed outside the window and whispered to him, _"Father is home."_

Renji watched as his expression turned from a curious one, to an excited one in a second, while, the other second, he was already dashing out of her room downstairs.

Her smile remained amused at her little brother's antics as she went after him.

* * *

Sanada saw Renji and Akaya from his oldest girl's window, so he assumed that a very energetic Akaya will burst out of the house any second.

He walked to the door slowly, then stopped, wondering if the current space between him and the door was the same as Renji told him, and just as he was about to back another step, the door, as he assumed, burst open.

"Otou-chaaan!"

Immediately, the little boy ran towards his father who had his suitcase beside him and his arms open, anticipating the one long jump that his girl had predicted.

_-.-"Father, Akaya's jump is almost constant, and it has the same speed and boost. You have to know where to stand exactly to be able to catch him right, since if you were too close, you'll be both knocked down, but if you stand further, he will fall. I took the liberty to measure it for you, and~…. Here!" Renji said and pointed to the place where she believed is the best place for her father to catch her little brother successfully.-.-_

And as Akaya gave a bear hug, Renji appeared at the front door with her usual close-eyed smile and said, "Welcome home, father." then stepped forward to peck her father's cheek, before bending to take his suitcase beside him since he was carrying the small boy.

"I'm home." The black-haired man announced as he put the curly-haired boy down to take off his shoes, and soon, Bunta came in the picture with Masaharu and Hiroshi behind her.

"Otou-chan~!" she called and gave him the same treatment as her little brother did.

"Otou-san, welcome."

"Welcome, dad."

"Puri~"

All of his kids were standing in front of him when a melodious, albeit slightly scolding, voice came from behind them. "Masaharu, that's not a way to greet you father." Seiichi said.

"Sorry, tou-san."

Sanada looked at her to admire her more than before. The lilac-haired woman was just so perfect, and with that warm smile and affectionate look on her angelic face.. He couldn't help but fall in love once more.

"Welcome home, Genichirou." She said and pecked his cheek childishly.

"Aa. I'm home, Seiichi." He held her in his arms.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry, I was avtually planning on a double update, but I couldn't make it.

Bare with me for a while, I know it's a bit short, but I'm half away done with the next chapter!

Review, please!


	5. Family Surprise!

**Disclaimer:** Tenipuri belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~!

**Summary:** Where Tenipuri's teams turn into families. Join them and see how they live their life.

**Notes:** I didn't know it would take this much time to finish this chapter; I wasn't in the mood to write something like this. But I had to break after reading two heart-breaking fics, **_'The Choice You Made'_** and **_'Way Back To Your Heart'_**. I really recommend reading both of them! Thank the authors for me if you review to them, please!

The first fic 'Choice' made me cry when I reached a certain part (I won't tell), I really did! And I rarely do that! Both fics overwhelmed me with sad feelings that tightened my chest, but despite that, I want to read more of them~… -does that make me a masochist? *shudder*

I almost lost hope about my last chapter being liked, I know it's not eventful, but it had to be put there! But the last reviews lifted up my hopes again~! So thank you, readers, reviewers and… who else? ^^'

Sorry for any mistakes!

Hope you like it..

**Warnings:** OOCness, gender-bending, ages' difference.

_(Help: family references in ch.2)_

* * *

"Boys! Come and take the things to the car!" Syuusuke called to her sons from the kitchen where she, Shuichirou, Eiji and Ryoma were. The three girls were helping their mother in preparing the food for their trip.

"Shuichirou, make sure to close the lid tightly." She instructed her oldest daughter who nodded to her.

Soon, the raven-haired twins entered the kitchen after hearing their mother's call and asked "What shall we take, kaa-san?" in unison.

"Ah, the bags on the table, please."

They nodded.

"Okaa-chan, will there be someone who I can play with?" Ryoma asked her mother, wondering if she'll be bored or not.

Syuusuke tapped her chin then turned to her with her gentle smile "Your father said that his friend's kids are the same ages as you, so I believe the answer is a 'Yes'." And the little black-haired girl nodded.

"Ryo-chan~ Try this for me, nya~!" the red-haired girl called to her favorite chibi who came to her and received a small piece of cake in her mouth. She chewed slowly savoring the chocolate taste in the sweet piece and swallowed before saying "Onee-chan, I didn't know you can bake."

"Shui-nee-chan helped me, nya~!" she said as she hugged their older sister making the brown-haired girl smile at her.

"Kaa-san, is that everything?" Takashi, the oldest boy, asked as he took hold of a rather big plastic bag.

"Hmm.. there's just one more, after we finish packing these." The cerulean-eyed woman pointed to the plastic containers.

"Then I'll take it." Sadaharu said and waited as the boxes were piled into another bag.

Minutes later, everything was packed, and everyone was eager to a meeting that they all were wondering about. Tezuka checked if everything was in place, made sure his kids had fastened their seatbelts, then started the engine and drove out of the house after his wife confirmed that she locked it.

* * *

Sanada and Seiichi were listening to their kids bickering in the car.

"-ou will, Bakaya." Niou smirked at his little brother.

"Don't call me that!" Akaya complained back. Somewhere between that, they could easily hear Bunta snickering at them.

"It suits you well, though!" Niou continued, and the little curly-haired boy quickly moved his arm, attempting to aim a punch at his older brother, but-

"Oof! Akaya! Watch out!" Jackal exclaimed as he held his abused side, while now, Bunta burst out laughing at the scene.

"Sorry, onii-san.." mumbled Akaya apologetically noticing that he elbowed his innocent brother instead, while Niou smirked and watched as his red-haired sister reached to pinch their 'baby's cheek. "Aww.. Aka-chan is so adowwable!" she cooed.

"I'm nawt-.. Leave me alone!" he pushed away his sister's hand and rubbed his cheek pouting at the unwanted attention he had, when an idea struck him. He brought out the best innocent eyes and cute pout he can manage and turned to Renji who was still having her small amused smile.

"Onee-saaaaan~…" he whined to the chocolate-haired girl, "tell them to stop, please.."

The oldest girl looked at him before pulling him to her and hugging him as close as she can, glaring at the others with her eyelids closed "Okay, stop. Now.", She ordered. Her white-haired brother smirked wider and complained "Aneki is no fun."

"Technically, it's not fun to _make_ fun of your little brother, Masaharu.", came Hiroshi's firm voice as he decided to enter the conversation to Akaya's side.

"Whatever." The trickster muttered back.

Seiichi looked over her shoulder then back at her spouse, "I can't help but think that Hiroshi and Renji have some powers to always put off their fights to an end that easily.", an amused smile playing on her lips.

Sanada nodded slightly, "It must be the power they hold of being the oldest." He added.

And the rest of their trip was spent in random speeches and laughs.

* * *

Tezuka locked the car as they took out the bags they had prepared earlier from it. He turned to his family and said to them "Let's go."

Syuusuke was walking beside him holding one of the bags while glancing at her children around them occasionally, making sure that they don't lose them.

The park was a wonderful place by all means; the green areas, the flower areas and the play zones. It was also equipped with a place for families with grilling spots ready to use, besides having campsites and tennis courts. So, when her husband told her that they would be meeting his friend's family in the park, she didn't object and thought it was nice, while their kids agreed happily, saying that it could be fun.

They resumed walking to the place where Sanada told them they would be sitting, sooner than that…

"Kya!"

"Ei-chaaan~!"

Everyone turned their heads to find a shocked Eiji in a bear hug with another red-haired girl, but when the former regained her composure she held the arms around her neck and exclaimed "Bun-chan~!"

The two girls then faced each other and Eiji told her "You scared me, nya~!", and she turned to her parents and introduced "Otou-chan! Okaa-chan! This is Bunta-chan, she's my best friend, nya~!"

The red-haired girl bowed in respect to the two adults and said "Nice to meet you.". Tezuka nodded to her while Syuusuke smiled gently at her and bowed slightly in return.

"Maybe I'll see you around and we can play together!"

"Uhn! Nya, we came to meet otou-chan's friend's family~!"

And Bunta left them with a big wave.

* * *

Sanada and Seiichi were sitting on the bench after having finished unpacking, and their kids were just running around waiting for their companions. Seiichi placed her hand on top of her man's and asked "Genichirou, have they arrived yet?"

He answered her by turning his hand and intertwining their fingers together, "They are supposed to be here already. I think-"

"Sorry if we're late, Sanada." Came Tezuka's voice, cutting him off.

"Tezuka." He greeted his friend and stood up, Seiichi getting up as well.

Seiichi looked back and called, "Kids! They are here!" and just as she was about to turn her head, a voice called her; "Seiichi-san?". She blinked when she felt that the voice was familiar, and when she looked at the honey-haired woman broke into a wide smile, "Syuusuke-san!".

The two men looked between the two, now, hugging women surprised. They glanced at each other again and shrugged then asked "You know each other?".

The mothers stood side by side smiling, Syuusuke answered "Saa.. do we know each other, _Sei-chan_?", while the blue-haired woman giggled and said "Now, now, _Syuu-chan_.".

"Well, well, well.. look who's here, puri~.", Masaharu said as he stood beside his older brother and sister.

"The Rikkai trio... who would have thought.." was the data boy's reply with a smirk as he scribbled down in his notebook muttering "Ii data..".

It was Shuichirou's turn to look at her younger brother before turning to the chocolate-haired girl and smile, "Hello, Renji-san.".

"Shuichirou-chan." Renji acknowledged back with a calm smile of her own. Meanwhile, Hiroshi and Takashi bowed slightly to each other.

At this point, Tezuka and Sanada couldn't help but blink in surprise at the easy exchange of greetings between their older kids. The dark-haired male turned to his three oldest and asked with a raised eyebrow, "Rikkai?". There, his purple-haired son looked at him, "A nickname, father." And the older nodded in understanding.

"Wait," the youngest, raven-haired girl said, "If Seiichi-oba-chan is here, then.. -Hey!".

The cap on her head was pulled off as she turned abruptly to witness an evil grin plastered on Akaya's face while he greeted her with a "Yo~" And took off at a run with her white cap.  
"Give it back, Akaya!" she yelled and ran after him.

Both Ryoma and Akaya managed to have the attention of the two families as the latter teased the former. Fortunately for our dear Ryo-chan, Akaya bumped into a bald boy in front of him and was immediately lifted off the ground while the stolen object was snatched from his hand.

"Akaya, it's not nice to tease girls like this." Jackal told his little brother seriously, before handing the cap to the waiting Ryoma, "Here you go, little one."

"Thank you.." she murmured and wore her favorite cap once again and returned to stand beside her older brother, Takeshi, clutching the hem of his shirt. The two raven-haired twins returned Jackal's greeting for them as his _senpais_ with a grin and a nod.

"Then you get to play with me all day, na Eiji-chaaan~?"

"Bun-chan~! That's great, nya~!" and the two red-haired girls shared a brief hug, grinning to each other.

The fathers were -for the lack of better terms- _very_ surprised as they stared at the commotion going on between their kids. They couldn't help but feel that fate played a trick on them, albeit being kind of relieved to know that friendships were already going smoothly from their respective sides.

Deciding to snap the bubble, Tezuka cleared his throat and started "This is a good thing, I guess, so.. " but he never knew what to say next. Thankfully, Sanada sensed his friend's dilemma and continued for him, "It makes things easier, to see that everyone knows the other quite well, but.. shall we start the introduction _properly_ this time?"

After getting nods from everyone, they started all over again, introducing their wives then their children.

* * *

"Ne, Ryoma-chan." Akaya called to his friend sitting on the other swing.

"Hn?"

"Do you remember when my okaa-chan told yours that they would play a tennis match against each other someday?" he asked with a grin.

Ryoma's attention was quickly diverted to what her curly-haired friend was saying as she said "Yes, I do remember that."

"Well, I have an idea~" he sang as he gestured for her to come closer, then whispered something in her ear. And it seems that the golden-eyed girl liked it for she broke into a wide mischievous grin.

"Who would have thought you could say something good once in a while?" she teased.

"You just never know- Hey! What's THAT supposed to mean?!"

She fought back her snicker and muttered "Mada mada dane." While Akaya huffed, but quickly forgot their argument as he pulled her to her feet and started running towards their parents' table.

"Okaa-chan, otou-chan!"

"Okaa-chan, otou-chan!" they said in unison making the four adults blink and turn to them.

"You.." Akaya started waving his hand in their direction, "..are going to have a tennis match.." then looked over at his friend as she added, "..in a doubles game!"

The elders slowly processed the newly told information. Syuusuke's cerulean eyes opened with a glint of challenge as she glanced at her friend, "What do you say, Seiichi-san?", while Seiichi's blue eyes mirrored the same glint as she said "I wouldn't miss it."

The two women looked at their husbands to witness the small smirk on their lips as they had no objection to the aforementioned match. Sanada's brown eyes even narrowed as he told his friend, "Don't expect us to go easy on you two, Tezuka."

"Same here, Sanada."

Akaya gave Ryoma a thumb up as her smirk grew wider while they both ran to their older siblings' places as they shouted, "Everyone! Come, quickly!"

All the boys and girl had confused looks as they waited for the two to explain,

"A doubles-tennis match will start.." Ryoma said excited, "..between OUR PARENTS!" as Akaya revealed the teams playing.

In an instant, all the teens had smirks and smiles as they ran back to their table and follow their parents.

* * *

Please, review!


	6. The Awaited Match!

**Disclaimer:** Tenipuri belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~!

**Summary:** Where Tenipuri's teams turn into families. Join them and see how do they live their life.

**Notes:** I miss this story a lot, so here's the new chapter, sorry if I'm late, but I got busy and things happened.

Thanks a lot for all of those who reviewed, read, faved and followed!

Please, keep your support for this story.

**Warnings:** OOCness, gender-bending, ages' difference.

* * *

"Father, may I be the referee of this match?"

Sanada looked at his oldest daughter thoughtfully then turned to Tezuka and his spouse on the other side of the net, "Is that okay with you?"

"Aa."

"Then it's fine, Renji," his voice dropped in volume as he said enough for his chocolate-haired girl to hear "I know you're the best for this position."

Renji's smile widened feeling proud at her father's praise as she turned and chased her siblings and their friends out of the courts then walked to the side of the court.

"Oi, aneki! Make some drama, please!" her silver-haired brother yelled from outside the court as Bunta snickered. Renji turned around and cleared her throat before bowing to the audience.

"Welcome to the awaited match, minna-san. I, Renji, shall be the referee for now. Please, enjoy and refrain from entering the courts until I say it's safe." After she finished, everyone played along with her and clapped, while their parents were sporting amused looks and smiles. She turned to her brother "Dear brother Masaharu, is that enough?" he gave her a thumb up.

"Go Ren-neechan!" little Akaya cheered excitedly.

"Akaya, Renji is the referee. You're supposed to cheer for either of the teams playing, not for her." Jackal gently told his little brother.

"Oh.. but even so, nee-chan would be a great referee!" he said enthusiastically.

"Mada mada dane.." a mutter was heard from beside him that send most of them into laughing fits.

Takashi turned to his younger brother, Sadaharu, smiling and said "Haru, do you have any expectances about this match?"

"For some unknown reason, aniki, there's a good 38% chance that we won't get to know the result of it." He pushed his rectangular glasses up as he scanned his notebook.

"Actually, it's a 38.85%, Sadaharu-kun." The close-eyed girl calmly corrected for her kouhai. Everyone looked at them confused. "Why are you two saying this? The match hasn't even started yet." Shuichirou asked looking between the two.

"Data's hunch." The two replied in unison with a shrug.

* * *

"Anyway, sorry to keep you waiting," the chocolate-haired girl cleared her throat once again and turned back to face the players. "One set match! Tezuka pair vs. Sanada pair!" she announced confidently. The four adults on the courts got in position to play.

"Tezuka-san to serve!"

Hearing the mark, Tezuka threw the ball high then hit it hard causing it to fly to the other side of the court and land behind Seiichi, only to get to Sanada who returned it as powerful as it came.

Syuusuke got to the ball and gave a backhand returning it back. Her eyes widened slightly when she found that her friend already got to it and hit it. Tezuka took the chance and hit the ball to the far right corner where his friend won't reach, but in a blink, Sanada was already there.

"Move as swift as the wind." He muttered then hit the ball harder.

"Fifteen – love!" came the shout from the young referee.

Another rally started once more, but this time both teams were showing more power and determination to win as the shouts from their kids rose in volume.

"Fifteen all!"

Seiichi was staring at the innocent ball as it rolled on the ground, willing to make it blow up.

"Syuusuke," At the call of her name, the brunette turned her head to her husband, "..go all out, like we used to play back then." She nodded with her ever-present smile.

...

...

"Game, Sanada pair! Five games all!" Renji announced.

By now, both pairs were panting and sweating very much. It appeared that this simple match was harder than it seemed, and both sides didn't want to lose to the other. Sanada had used his special technique, FuuRinKaInZan Rai, and scored a lot with it, and Tezuka activated his Zone and Phantom which had gotten them a set of scores, too. Seiichi and Syuusuke were going all out, too, but refrained from overworking themselves.

That's when Syuusuke performed her third counter and said with a smirk, "Sanada-san, you'd better watch your head."

"What..?" he felt confused as the ball whizzed by him and after a few seconds it hit him on the side of his head making him yelp in surprise and slight pain and tumble forward.

"Genichirou!" Seiichi gasped and hurried to his side.

"Ow.. I'm fine, Seiichi, don't worry. It was just unexpected." He tried to assure her, and when he looked up at her, he could see all the worry and love swirling in her navy orbs. Sanada felt overwhelmed and had the urge to kiss her right then, but stopped himself remembering the crowd watching.

The bluenette stood and fumed "Syuusuke-san! Why did you do that?" the other only shook her head and apologized. "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to! I told you to watch out.."

Seiichi huffed and went to her place. Another rally started and when it was the bluenette's turn to hit, she did. The ball went straight to the waiting Tezuka, but instead of hitting his racket, it hit his forearm.

"Kunimitsu! Are you alright?" the brunette felt worried when she heard the pained grunt.

"Aa." He just nodded and moved his arm around a bit, "It was surprising, that's all."

Syuusuke looked back at Seiichi, her eyes sporting a dangerous glint. "Seiichi-san, that was intentional, was it?" but the bluenette merely shrugged and continued smiling, saying "I forgot to say 'watch out', my bad. But now, we're even."

The two mothers on the court were staring right into each other's eyes and everyone around them shivered from the intensity of their looks as the temperature dropped in several degrees. Tezuka and Sanada looked at each other and saw similar looks.

_'We have to stop them.'_

_'It won't be good to let them continue.'_

"Syuu, come on, it's okay. Let's just continue the game." Tezuka tried to steer his wife away.

Sanada hurriedly went to his spouse and placed his hands on her shoulders "Yes, Seiichi, drop it. Nothing happened, and we don't want anything to happen either."

Suddenly, the two females broke into fits of laughter. Sanada and Tezuka blinked befuddled at the change of atmosphere, feeling as if they had just passed something. Their children were watching with amused eyes and smiles, some with worried looks.

"Tezuka-san, I apologize for that." Seiichi said with a pleasant smile leaving the bespectacled man to stutter his answer of 'It's alright' because he definitely didn't feel _'alright'_ with the way the two were acting.

Syuusuke turned to Sanada and did the same "I'm sorry, too, Sanada-san. It was a mistake." She said with an innocent smile and Sanada shrugged it off quickly. Renji had her arms crossed as she watched the whole ordeal pass in front of her observant eyes.

"Where's Akaya?" Hiroshi's voice came into the scene which made everyone turn and look around them. Eiji's yell came after that, "Eeeh? My chibi is not here either!"

"What?! Ryoma was just here-" Takeshi looked around him with a worried look. He could swear his little sister was just beside him a minute ago!

The parents tried not to panic as they searched with their eyes for their missing children. "Everyone, go and look for them, now!" Tezuka ordered firmly. Anything concerning his little girl would be on top of his list, and that was Syuusuke's mind, too. They valued their kids over everything.

Seiichi was beginning to feel worried as she nervously glanced around at the dispersing group of siblings went to find their brother and sister. "G-Genichirou.." she turned to her husband who sensed the waver in her tone and got to her. Rubbing her forearms, he was quick to assure her –even if he was feeling slightly worried himself- that everything would be fine. Their son was just that precious to them, as the rest of his older brothers, of course.

"Seiichi, we'll go and find him. Don't worry, Akaya is fine. He's a big boy now." He kissed her forehead softly which made her calm down a bit, having her husband beside her.

"Let's follow the kids." Syuusuke said. Her cerulean eyes were open and her usual carefree-smile was absent, replaced with a serious frown. Who knows where these two might be? Furthermore, what kind of trouble might they be in?

The four split in two different directions, the mothers and the fathers, in hope to find their babies faster.

* * *

"Oi, Kaoru! Found anything?" Takeshi ran to his twin brother who nervously shook his head. "Just.. how far did they go?!" he asked no one in particular. And suddenly, the two perked up.

"Takeshi, you felt that?"

"Ah. Let's get going!"

The two started running again in the same direction, trusting that their bond as twins provided them with the same sharp sense to keep them together. Soon, voices started growing the more they ran to that certain direction they felt the illusion-al wave come from.

_"..-go!"_

"Leave us alone!"

"Oi, brat! You were the one who started it!"

"He didn't do anything, so let him go, you stupid head!"

"The princess is trying to defend her prince; how cute. Get her, too."

"NOO!"

The black-haired twins froze at the sight of the little two being held by three, seemingly, high-schoolers. As Takeshi and Kaoru heard running footsteps coming in their direction, they turned to find Masaharu and Hiroshi along with their oldest brother, Takashi, coming in the same way.

"Akaya!"

"Ryoma!"

The three high-schoolers turned at the sound of calling to find five boys closing in on them. The one in the middle held the black-haired boy's wrists firmer and motioned to the one beside him to tighten his hold on the golden-eyed girl.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he said with a smug look.

"Taka-niisan! Take-niichan! Kaoru-niichan!" Ryoma called her brothers desperately.

"Haru-nii! Hiro-nii!" Akaya called, too, but strongly and not wanting to seem weak in front of his older brothers. The two little ones kept struggling against their holders.

"Masaharu, can you go and get father?" Hiroshi whispered to his younger brother.

"But I can't just leave Akaya.." the other replied with the same worried tone.

"LET THEM GO!" with that scream, the black-haired twins charged at the one holding their baby sister, which made Akaya's brothers do the same. Unfortunately for them, the high-schoolers tightened their holds and shouted back, "These two are going to pay for pushing us without apologizing!"

"Ryoma didn't do anything! Let her go!" Akaya screamed and tried to elbow his holder, only to have his arm held again.

"AAH!" the golden-eyed girl's holder suddenly shouted when his shoulder was seized in a tight grip.

"You'd better let go of her. Right. Now." Takashi was already behind the boy and held the body tighter making him yelp in pain, but he only kept caging Ryoma in his arms. He was afraid to hit the guy for him to hurt her, too.

Akaya had closed his eyes tightly and when he opened them, they were bloody red. He chuckled evilly and had a mischievous glint in his greenish eyes. "I'll crush you." He said. One moment, he was still held, and the other, he had managed to bite the arm in front of him and his own arm found its way out from the grip as he delivered a hard smack to the abdomen behind him. His captive yelped in pain. At the same time, Hiroshi and Masaharu took the chance and charged, too, directing two blows to the boy's side.

Akaya was finally freed, but when they looked at the other side, the Tezukas were still stuck, and the third high-schooler was closing in on Takashi from behind him trying to hit his head when all of a sudden he stammered some steps back and fell to the ground with a shout and a thud.

All eyes turned to the tennis ball that bounced innocently on their side, and another ball came expertly flying and hit Ryoma's captive on his face avoiding hitting anything else as it bounced up high and fell to the ground like the first. Ryoma pushed her body with all her might and kicked the boy in the process while she fell directly in Kaoru's arms who closed his arms around her the moment she was in reach and fell to the ground. Takashi and Takeshi were beside them immediately.

They all looked at the direction where the balls came from to find two very furious Tezuka and Sanada.

"Otou-chan!" Akaya shouted and ran to his father, swaying slightly due to the energy he lost in trying to break free.

Sanada bent down and caught his son, then stood up and asked him "Are you okay?" the little boy nodded as his hands fisted on his father's back.

Tezuka stood in front of his children protectively as the high-schoolers straightened up weakly. His fist immediately took hold of the boy's collar, with his eyes dangerously narrow.

"Who are you?" he hissed, but no response came, "You're going to pay for this." His other hand fisted and made hard contact with his face that sent him falling to the ground. "Dare lay a finger on my daughter again and I'll see to it that you face _hell_."

The three cowered in fear at the sight of the angry bespectacled man, while behind them stood Sanada. "Tarundoru! My son better be fine or I _swear_ you'll wish you hadn't even _crossed_ ways with him!"

The high-schoolers could only gape and mumble some incoherent comments before they had enough courage to stand and run away.

Takashi left his younger siblings' side to stand before Tezuka. "Father, I'm sorry I let this happen." He bowed slightly while keeping his eyes closed. As the oldest brother, he felt that he was responsible for his sister's safety, and he had just let some boys get to her.

"It's not your fault, Takashi." Tezuka shook his head, "more importantly, did something occur to her?". His son looked up at him and said "No, she's fine, albeit a bit shocked, I believe."

The chestnut-haired man patted his son's shoulder, "Let's go back now. Your mother is very worried," he turned to his twins and called them over, too. Ryoma was still with Kaoru, and once they approached their father she was switched to him, hugging his neck tightly and burying her face in his shirt. Tezuka's eyes softened as he put his hand on her back.

"Sanada, call Seiichi-san and Syuusuke, please." The black-haired male nodded and dialed the number on his phone.

Akaya was tansfered to his silver-haired brother's back.

* * *

Soon, the families were re-united. The two panicking mothers hugged their youngest kids and showered them with kisses and checking them for injuries.

They found a few bruises on Ryoma's wrists, and other's on Akaya's forearms and that was everything, thankfully.

Renji and Bunta kept their youngest brother's company during the night, while Ryoma slept between her parents.

No one ever mentioned the accident then, and they preferred to keep quiet about it, since they saw how much the two were affected by it.

But everything returned normal once again after two days..

Or as normal as it could be with the two families..

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize if Ryoma and Akaya sounded too OOC, but they are kids, and a kid must be at least scared after such incident even if it was them.

What do you think?

_PS:_ To include romance in this story, what pairings do you suggest? Even if it isn't common or new.  
I was thinking of RenjixTakashi since they are the oldest. What do you think? Please, write your opinion and your pairing.


	7. A Ride Back Home!

**Disclaimer:** Tenipuri belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~!

**Summary:** Where Tenipuri's teams turn into families. Join them and see how do they live their life.

**Notes:** This chapter is dedicated for our first pairing. I hope you'll like it, because personally, I like to think that the two will start something from something like this. I'm so happy that RenjixTakashi got some likes!

I'll reply to your comments in the second chapter, so sorry.

Thanks for all those who read, reviewed and did anything to my story. I'll try and write the pairings you asked for, of course there'll be RyomaxAkaya 'kiddie crush' *giggle*, but for the others, I have to wait, because another family will enter the story after this, and you might want to change your opinion!

Enjoy~!

**Warnings:** OOCness, gender-bending, ages' difference.

* * *

"Kaa-san, I'm leaving!"

"Don't be late, Takashi! Be careful on your way!"

The oldest boy of the Seigaku family pulled his bike out and onto the side of the road for his daily ride. It was the way he would freshen his body and mind in the mornings before school.

Takashi hopped on his bike and started down the road at a normal speed. His calm smile present on his face as he turned the corner to the nearby park.

"Good Morning, Takashi-kun!" a rather old lady called to him so he stopped immediately, turned a little and went to where she was standing in front of her small garden.

"Ryuzaki-san, good morning to you, too. How are you doing?" he asked with a big smile.

"Ah, I'm doing just fine. How about your mother and father? Tell them that I miss them." She said amiably.

"Uhn. I will. They are still the love couple, I guess." They both laughed lightly.

"My, my, look at how big you are now. I can still see you on your three-wheeled bike!" she patted his shoulder then looked away and murmured "I still can't believe those two have actually made _that_ come true..".

They dark blond boy blinked in confusion, "What is _'that'_, Ryuzaki-san?"

"Nothing, nothing, my dear! Actually," she leaned closer to him, "-why don't you ask them? I bet they still remember and –if they are still the Tezuka and Fuji I know- would be caught off guard."

Suddenly, Takashi shuddered. He didn't like the smirk she sported and chuckled nervously. "Well then, I have to be on my way now." He excused himself.

She gasped "Oh! I'm sorry! Go ahead, go ahead, my dear boy. Sorry to have stopped you." She smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay. It's my pleasure to talk to you."

The young man nodded with his smile and got on his bike and sped away, not failing to hear the call from the old lady. "Say 'Hi' to your parents, Takashi-kuuuun~!".

* * *

Takashi was about to round a corner, his bike gained more speed as he drove confidently between the streets he had memorized like the back of his hand. This time, he hit something, or rather: he bumped into someone.

"AAH!" a feminine shout came and he immediately pushed the breaks to an abrupt stop.

The dark blond boy jumped off his ride and went to check on the girl he accidentally knocked. He was beginning to worry if he had hurt her.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Can you stand up?" he asked hurriedly kneeling beside the chocolate-haired girl.

The girl winced while rubbing her back and shook her head, "_Itai_.. that was a strong hit. I guess I'm fine, 93.8%, that is."

At that, Takashi blinked. There was only two persons that could ever have a brain to make a percentage faster than calling their names, and those were his brother, Sadaharu, and..

"R-Renji-san!"

The girl paused then looked up, "Ah, Takashi-kun." That was unexpected. "What a coincidence.", then as if remembering something, she stood up quickly, "Ah! I'm late!" she bent down again and began stuffing the things that fell from her bag inside again.

"Where are you going, if you don't.. mind me asking?" he felt embarrassed all of a sudden as he recalled what he did.

"Home. Hiroshi called me saying that they need me immediately." She straightened up again and was took first steps to get into a run when he stopped her.

"Wait!"

She looked back, her expression between worry and questioning.

"Umm.. as an apology.. how about I give you a ride back home? I-it'll be faster that way than running, too." He scratched the back of his neck.

Renji's lips thinned into a line as she considered the offer. She then nodded, "Please do, if you don't need to be elsewhere right now."

Takashi hurried and steadied his bike again riding it. "I can't promise it'll be comfortable, but what I do know is that if you sit sideways it'll be better." He said with a half-apologizing smile.

Renji walked over and sat behind her friend as she was instructed to. "A-ano.. you have to hold on.." he trailed off. Hesitantly, her hands rose and clutched at his shirt on the sides. Signs of blushes began to form on both their cheeks.

"J-just tell me where to go and I will, n-ne?" and then he was pedaling and gaining speed slowly and carefully with both their weights on the ride, now.

The ride was fine, and Renji actually thought it was different, reason unknown. Midway, her phone rang and she immediately recognized the ring tone as none other than her brother. One of her arms slid further around Takashi's waist to steady her body while the other dug into her bag and grabbed her phone to her ear.

"Renji speaking… I know, Masaharu.. Yes.. yes.. I'm on my way.." she paused for a long time, then..

"Akaya give the phone back to Masaharu!.. I know!.. I told you I'm on my way.. okay, okay… at this rate, I'll be home in five minutes and thirty two seconds.. Ah, see you." And she hung up.

Her arms returned to their original position as she tucked her phone back. Takashi, who caught some lines of the siblings' conversation, suddenly perked up, a challenging glint present in his eyes.

"Hold on tight, Renji-san, we're going to speed up." And with that, his legs pedaled faster and faster. The chocolate-haired girl behind him hadn't expected this and for a second stood still. Seconds later, her arms tightened until her hands almost circled his waist completely to keep herself safe.

"Takashi-kun! Turn the next right corner and then the third left one!" she remembered to tell him the directions as her head was pressed against his back.

"Alright.. **Burning!**"

He did as he was told, and after a couple of instructions finally came to a stop outside a traditional looking house with an elegant touch of modernity. He blinked a few times before looking down his body where he was still caught in a safe grip. His face flamed up at the hold as he became aware of the position they were in.

"R-Renji-san.. w-we are here. You can l-let go." He bit the inside of his mouth at the stutter he did, but strangely enough, the girl's hold on his body didn't loosen.

"I-in a minute.." he heard her mumble against his back then figured that Renji would need some time to compose herself. It's not like he was going at a safe speed, but he sensed that he needed to get her home quicker after the phone call.

Seconds later, Renji slowly loosened her arms and let go, then hopped down from the bike, feeling a bit dizzy because of the difference in places and speeds she passed through.

She turned to him and gave him a small smile, "Congratulations, Takashi-kun. You broke my data in an unexpected way," she paused and looked away, "T-thank you for the ride.."

"A-ah! It was no problem at all! I-if you need someone to drive you again, give me a call!" he couldn't believe he said that to a girl.

She nodded shyly, "J-ja.."

"M-mata ne.." he replied and pulled off speeding back home.

Renji stared after his back, face warming and heart beating fast. For the first time she had ever felt like that, it had to be with her friend. She turned and entered her house announcing her return and hurried to her brother's room.

She let a small smile pull at her lips as she was going upstairs, then shook her head and went to her business.

"Nee-san, you're back in a record time." Hiroshi mused as he pushed his glasses up.

She nodded, smiling calmly, "Takashi-kun gave me a ride back here." And that explained everything. The older three siblings started off with their urgent meeting then.

While a few blocks away from there, a dark blond boy's heart finally gave up the fast beats and returned normal. His face washed off the blush that was there, too, as he entered his home.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it's rather short, but this chapter is ahead of other things, and I wanted to post this as a chapter alone because with other things, it would become veeeery long.

Review, please!


	8. Our day!

**Disclaimer:** Tenipuri belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~!

**Summary:** Where Tenipuri's teams turn into families. Join them and see how do they live their life.

**Notes:** Hyoutei will enter here, two of them yet, but the next chapter will be about them similar to the first two chapters.

Thank you for all those who read my story, and for those who comment! Till I find time to reply..

Enjoy~

**Warnings:** OOCness, gender-bending, ages' difference.

* * *

The Seigaku family was having a merry breakfast with the usual talks and teasing. But the oldest son seemed a bit deep in thoughts.

"Takashi, is there something wrong?" Tezuka asked his son, concerned.

The dark blond boy blinked before looking up and smiling apologetically at his family before proceeding to ask the question that was on his mind since this morning.

"Tou-san, kaa-san, I met Ryuzaki-san this morning.." he started and noticed how his mother's smile widened a bit and his father raised his eyebrow then continued, "she said she misses the both of you, then said something about how she couldn't believe you made _'that'_ come true. When I asked her about it, she told me to ask you, and it's just that I'm curious." He looked at his parents' faces to notice the halt in his father's movements as his tea cup was halfway to his mouth, while his mother's cerulean eyes were open in surprise.

_'They were caught off guard..'_ Takashi thought as he watched them resume their actions from before the shock.

"Maa, that's.. something to remember.." Syuusuke said lightly as she got up to take empty dishes away. Tezuka hummed in response then stayed silent.

"Kaa-san, we're going to escort Ryoma to her school today." Takashi said cheerfully as he ruffled his sister's hair earning a glare from her.

"Aa. If it's okay with you, then you should go ahead now to arrive on time." Syuusuke replied.

"O'chibi is going with us today, nya~!" Eiji jumped excitedly and hugged Ryoma, while the latter wondered whether to smile at the care she's being given, or to show her annoyance of being treated like a little girl, even if she was one.

* * *

"Oh~ Seigaku trio. What a surprise." Masaharu smirked as the top six high-schoolers spotted each other. They nodded and exchanged greetings, and that's when the oldest two locked gazes. Renji felt her heart beating faster as she fought her blush, while Takashi smiled shyly and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Renji-neesan, are you alright?" Hiroshi asked his sister, seeing her rather uncomfortable state.

"Ah, don't worry about me, Hiro." She nodded giving her calm smile.

Sadaharu pushed his glasses up as he muttered 'Ii data' while looking between them. Shuichirou finally broke the tension between the two by saying, "Maa, let's head to school now, or else we'll be late."

The other five nodded and proceeded to walk again after their brief stop. That's when Sadaharu's glasses glinted as he remembered something important then turned to his brother, "Aniki, are you still curious about the thing Ryuzaki-san referred to?"

All eyes turned to him and Takashi blinked. "Well, partly, yes. But if kaa-san and tou-san didn't want to talk about it, then it's fine."

"Haru, do you have any idea about it?" Shuichirou asked her younger brother who nodded and answered, "A 87.5% chance that it's about something related to their marriage proposal, while a 66.6% chance that Ryuzaki-san happened to witness that. However, it could be something different, but judging from the reactions they displayed upon hearing _'that'_ raises the percentage of the second prediction."

The silver-haired boy whistled, "Wow, Sadaharu, you surpassed my expectations. There _is_ a possibility that you can beat Aneki's data.". Hiroshi pushed his glasses up and a small smirk could be seen on his lips.

"Haru, I'm disappointed. For you to think that someone can surpass _me_ is just cruel." She huffed with a small pout. Takashi unconsciously stared at her childish expression only to blush when she caught him looking, not noticing that she, too, blushed.

Masaharu and Hiroshi shared a secretive look as they planned something with unspoken words, thanks to their so-called 'telepathy'.

"Oi, haru, didn't we have duty class today?" the youngest Rikkai asked his friend with a smirk and a nod of his head towards their oldest siblings. Sadaharu understood and smirked as he answered "Well of course. It seems that my data took my attention away from the time."

"Shuichirou-san, you said that you would show me a good book about Ancient Egypt, ne?" Hiroshi asked the black-haired girl who blinked, clearly taken aback by the question. "I.. did?".

He smiled, "Yes. And unfortunately, the library is always full at any time of the day, so if we move now we might have a chance to take it."

With that, the four high-schooers walked away, (actually the data boy was pushing his sister in front of him) and that left Takashi and Renji alone.

"See you later, Aneki~!"

The mentioned two stared ahead of them before slowly looking at each other, a look that turned into a stare, then broke it by blushing and averting their gazes.

They continued walking in a not-so-comfortable silence, but it was bearable, nonetheless. Renji looked up and started talking.

"I.. haven't thanked you well for before, so.. thank you, Takashi-kun."

"N-no, it was no problem at all! I just hope you actually made it on time to meet your brothers." He said trying to look at her without a blush and finally managed.

"I did. The ride was faster than I expected, and I honestly didn't know riding a bike could be considered fun."

"You've never ride a bike before?"

"No."

They fell into silence again that was easier than the first one for moments. The dark blond boy had an idea.

"Ne, Renji-san.."

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to go on a ride again?"

The chocolate-haired girl regarded her companion with a confused look from behind closed eyelashes. "If I can, I would."

"I go on a ride every morning, so would you like to go with me?"

Her face brightened with a smile as she said with an eager nod "Sure."

"Tomorrow morning?"

"Okay."

"At five in the morning the weather is still a bit chilly, how about that?"

"Sounds great."

And they continued their way with smiles on their faces.

* * *

During break in the middle school, Eiji and Bunta were running to their favourite spot under a big tree in the backyard of the school. The two redheads were used to sit there, and everyone in the school knew that this place is special for them.

"Eiji-chan! Bunta-chan!" came another soft calling voice.

Eiji spotted another girl smiling and coming in their direction and she broke into a wide smile and waved. "Gaku-chan~! Come on, hurry, nya~!"

The girl nodded and ran the rest of the way with an additional box in her hands.

"What's that?" Bunta asked her as she sat down next to them.

-Correction- the _three_ redheads were used to sit there, and it was _their_ special spot.

Gakumi opened the white box to reveal three pieces of cake, "I asked Yuushi to buy them for me so we could eat them together. I know that Bunta prefers chocolate, so that one is for you, and whether it's vanilla or strawberry, I'm okay with it." She wore a similar grin to the other two as she offered the cakes.

The three girls spent their break chatting and eating, each telling a story of her own from her family. When the bell rang, they walked together but had to split as Gakumi entered her class, which was different from the other two.

"Ne.."

"Yes, Ei-chan?"

"Too bad Gakumi-chan is not in our class. It would have been more fun if she were."

"Hn.. too bad, indeed.."

The two girls sighed and entered their class.

* * *

Ring.

Rii~iing.

"Tezuka speaking."

**_"Hi, darling~"_**

Tezuka smiled at the phone. Trust his beloved to call him whenever he feels bored.

"Hey."

**_"How is work?"_**

"Good."

**_"Did you have lunch?"_**

"Aa. How are you?"

**_"I'm fine. Seiichi-chan talked to me earlier."_**

"Sanada's wife?"

**_"Uh-huh. She's a very good woman."_**

"But I know someone who's much better."

**_"What~? Kunimitsu, who is it~?"_**

"You."

A dreamy sigh sounded on the phone.

"**_Trust you to turn me red from a single word.."_** another sigh followed.

Tezuka chuckled at that. He couldn't help saying things like this since he knew how _his_ Syuusuke loved being spoiled by them. Unfortunately, a knock came on his door.

"Syuu, I have to go now, sorry."

**_"No, it's alright. Call me soon."_**

"Aa."

**_"I missed you already. If you were here, I would have given you a kiss~"_** and she hung up.

The bespectacled man put his phone down with a smile that quickly disappeared as he put back his serious mask and gave permission to whoever it was on the door to enter.

* * *

Seiichi was watering the plants in the backyard of their house, humming a song to herself. All chores were done inside the house, and now it was her quality time to take care of her flowers.

She put the pot down and bent to pluck off a yellow leaf from a stem then straightened back up. The blue-haired woman turned around but unexpectedly, collided into a body behind her making her gasp in surprise and back away in an instant, only to be pulled back to a solid chest and loving arms.

She blinked at the familiarity then released a relieved sigh. After taking off her gloves and throwing them somewhere on the ground, she wounded her arms around the strong neck.

"Genichirou.."

"Hmm.."

"You scared me, you know."

The arms tightened around her as he whispered "I'm sorry, you just looked so beautiful like that."

"Hnn.. what brought you back?" she asked.

He released their hug as she backed away then answered, "There is a file that I needed to come back and get. My boss said it was okay."

She returned the watering pot to its place and placed the gloves on the shelf and untied the apron around her waist. "Did you get it?"

He smiled lovingly and walked forward, slipping his arms around her lithe body and lifting her up bridal style. Making her yelp at the sudden action and involuntarily clutch his jacket.

"I was going upstairs, but I thought that I should kidnap you on my way." He whispered huskily making her chuckle.

"Oh dear, I don't think I want to be freed then~" she teased.

"Do you know that you and flowers are very delicate and alluring?" he asked with a gentle glint in his deep eyes. Seiichi blushed at the question. Sanada started going inside with his wife in his arms, and once they were inside, their lips and tongues connected passionately conveying all feelings between them since they started their journey together as a couple.

The setting changed, to a comfortable wheeled chair, with her on his lap caressing his scalp and him sliding his hands up and down her body.

* * *

"Yuuushiiiiii~!"

A man wearing round glasses smiled and bent down as a little girl with dark red hair ran to him. When she reached him, he hugged her and stood back up with her in his arms.

"You actually came!" Gakumi said excitedly.

"Ah, I can't break my promise to my princess now, can I?" he asked back with a smile bordering to a smirk as he listened to her chuckle.

"Good afternoon, Yushi-san~!" the other two redheads greeted with a polite bow to the young man in front of them and he nodded back to them.

"How was school today, girls?"

"It was good as always!"

"Thank you for the cakes, nya~!"

Yuushi put Gakumi back down as he greeted the black-haired twins, Takashi and Kaoru, who came into the picture along with Jackal.

"Let's go now, Gakumi, kaa-san is waiting at home." He said after after everyone finished chatting.

"Okay! Bye, Ei-chan, Bun-chan~!" she waved to her best friends.

"See you tomorrow~!" they waved back to her and watched as she got into the backseat of her brother's car.

"Let's go home, too, Eiji." Kaoru told his sister.

"Yeah, we have to head back, too, now, Bunta."

"Okay, twin-brother~!"

* * *

Two black-haired kids were waiting for their older siblings to go home; a girl that had green-tinted hair and a boy that had hair like seaweed.

"Ne, Akaya-kun.." Ryoma started as she looked at the ground.

Akaya turned to his friend and grinned, "Yes?"

"Thank you, for that day with the older idiots.." she said, loud enough for him to hear. Akaya blinked and waved it off as nothing.

They looked at each other again and broke into small smiles. Akaya asked her this time as he stood up and stretched a hand to her, "Wanna play?"

"Whatever." But she took his hand and headed to the playground where there were still other kids waiting for their rides.

* * *

**A/N:** I was reeeeaaaally trying to NOT change any of the names, but, but..

GAKUTO SOUNDED TOO.. TOO.. *search dictionary*, Ah! UNSUITABLE FOR A GIRL! So I thought 'Gakumi' would sound better. Oshitari Yuushi is her brother who is working as an employee in the same company as Atobe, Tezuka and Sanada.

Details on Hyoutei-family will be next chapter.

Sanada and Seiichi have to stop invading my mind with loving scenes like that, and Syuusuke must stop telling me to tease Tezuka for her!

Seiichi: but I love my husband *pout*

Syuusuke: and my Kunimitsu loves when I talk to him like that. *watery eyes*.

Me: the problem is that I spoil you two, because I love you like that to.. *sigh*

Review?


	9. Enter Hyoutei!

**Disclaimer:** Tenipuri belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~!

**Summary:** Where Tenipuri's teams turn into families. Join them and see how do they live their life.

**Notes:** After watching [Atobe's gift], I changed my mind completely about Atobe, and I respect him more. Hyoutei was fun to write, and I hope you'll find it fun, too.

There are several persons who wanted ShuichirouxHiroshi romance, do you still want it, or do you prefer it with someone from Hyoutei? What about the others? Ryou, Choutarou and Wakashi are in the same high school as the others.

Guest via: I apologize, Yuushi isn't the daughter, but he still loves romance novels (I appreciate him for that, but his choice of 'favorite type' is kinda.. perverted) -/-

There was someone named 'Taki', but I don't know who he is. I read about him but he doesn't appear much, so he's not here.. sorry.

I'm glad you found my RenjixTakashi chapter cute. I honestly like them together (as Fem!Renji only, though). The other pairing would probably stay HiroshixShuichirou if no one said something else.

Enjoy~!

**Warnings:** OOCness, gender-bending, ages' difference.

* * *

"Mama! We're hoooome!" Gakumi came in the house with her daily shout, and after her, Yuushi entered.

"Gakumi, Yuushi! Welcome home, both of you!" a strawberry~blond-haired woman came out from the living room in a casual but neat dress.

"Mama! I ate the cake with Eiji-chan and Bunta-chan, and they liked it!" the little girl said excitedly.

"Really? That's good to hear!" her mother showed the same excitement as her little girl, half-faking it only. Yuushi watched the two interact with each other and sighed. He guessed his father had something for childish women, because his mother was the most childish one and his father-sama loves her more than anything else.

"Now, go to your room Gakumi. Change your clothes and wash up." The mother, Jiiro, ordered gently.

"Haii~!" and the little red-haired hurried up the stairs singing a random song.

Jiiro smiled at her before turning to her second oldest son and opening her arms widely. The blue-haired man smiled at his mother and stepped forward giving her a hug.

"Yuushi, you don't know how much you make your sister happy. You're her role model." She said when she released him.

"I know, kaa-san, that's why I always keep my promises to her."

"Are you going back to work or are you staying?"

Yuushi looked at his watch, "I have to go back. Is there something you want?"

"Hmm… oh, yes!" his mother hurried off to the kitchen then came back with a plastic bag in her hands. "Give this to your father for me. I made him some snacks."

"Fine." Yuushi took the bag and opened the front door to be greeted by the sight of his three younger siblings.

"Yuu-niisan, you're home." The ever gentle Chou greeted her brother and earned a light ruffle of hair.

"Ah. I was going back, now. There are some works that need to be worked on." He said then nodded to Ryou and Wakashi, who nodded back. The three high-schoolers then bid their brother good-bye and entered the house greeting their mother.

* * *

"Munehiro."

"Yes, father?"

"Didn't your brother say he would be here by two-thirty?"

"Usu."

"Then he's late, isn't he?"

"Usu."

"What is taking him so long?! The files I sent him are important and I need them now!" Atobe demanded angrily. His patience about to end.

"Usu."

"Are you even listening to me?" Atobe raised an eyebrow.

"Usu."

"Then what is 23×56?" he crossed his arms.

"Usu."

"And what is the capital of Nigeria?"

"Usu- what?"

Munehiro blinked and looked away from the computer screen to his father. He just recognized the last question thrown at him and caught his _extremely_ unrelated answer. Unexpectedly, his purple-haired father threw his head back and laughed, while the confused son was trying to remember what had his father been talking about. He remembered him asking about his younger brother, but then?

"Munehiro, that was a good laugh. I'm a bit relaxed now."

"Usu..?"

"What are you doing, anyway?"

"Work."

"Ah, then I'll leave you to continue. If Yuushi comes over to your office, tell him to see me."

"Usu."

Atobe turned to the door and was about to open it when he called over his shoulder again, "'Hiro."

"Yes?"

He looked ahead again, "What is ore-sama to you?"

"Father."

Atobe smirked and left the room going back to the elevators to go to his floor. When the doors closed on him alone in the little space, he allowed a genuine smile to cross his face. After everything, he loved his family more than anything else, and the only thing that warmed his heart a lot is hearing his kids calling him 'father'. It gave him a satisfaction nothing else could give, aside from when his beloved wife would call him 'Kei'.

Once the elevators doors opened again, his smirk was back in its place as he walked through to his office.

* * *

It was almost a routine for the Hyoutei brothers, Munehiro and Yuushi, to visit each other's office once they step inside the building. So the blue-haired man automatically headed to his brother right when he entered the building.

Yuushi knocked the door then opened and entered without waiting permission to do so, knowing his brother won't mind him.

"Hello, Hiro." He said as a greeting and closed the door behind him.

"Yuushi." The older brother nodded.

The younger looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was two-forty-five. He sighed.

"Otou-san came here, didn't he?"

"Usu."

A short silence passed between them. Silence was never awkward with them, and even if they didn't have anything to talk about us, they kept coming to each other.

"How's work with you?"

"Good."

"I'll be going, now."

Yuushi was about to open the door when his brother's deep voice stopped him and he half-turned to him.

"Father is waiting for you."

"I'm on my way there." he replied and held the bag with his free hand higher. Munehiro nodded and returned back to the document in his hand after making sure his brother won't need anything else from him.

The trip to Atobe's floor and office took about three minutes, and he was knocking on the door.

Yuushi entered when he heard his father's voice.

"You're late, Yuushi." Atobe said, scolding.

Yuushi bowed slightly, "I know, otou-san, I'm sorry."

"Now, there are some files regarding the latest trade we did with that Chinese corporation that I need them immediately, do you have them ready?" the purple-haired man looked away from the screen to face his son with a business expression.

"Yes, I'll be sending them once I get into my office."

"Ore-sama wants to know, where were you? Gakumi's school ends on one-fifty, wasn't that enough time to bring her home?" Atobe raised his eyebrow as he stood up. He wasn't mad as he was curious to his son's lateness, since he always made sure to come on time.

Yuushi stepped forward and passed his hand through his hair. "I know, but the traffic was slow. When we reached home, Ryou, Chou and Wakashi were there so I talked to them. Other than that, I was on the road."

"Ah." Atobe nodded. It seemed like family was a weakness to every part of it because time passes quickly whenever they were together. He nodded again.

"And this is from okaa-san." Yuushi handed the bag to his father whose eyes twinkled when he heard the last word. "I'm going back then, otou-san. The files will be here within minutes."

Atobe excused his son and sat back in his chair opening the box in the bag and saw some snacks, no doubt, made by his Jiiro. He smiled softly while his eyes lingered on the heart shaped biscuits in there.

Unconsciously, the phone was dialed and clutched to his ear the next moment. And the other line was picked up after two rings.

**_"Kei.."_**

"Jiiro.."

**_"Hmm.. I guess you got my hearts?"_**

"Yeah, ore-sama did."

His smile widened when he heard the soft chuckle on the other side.

**_"I love you~"_**

"Ahn. I do, too."

* * *

"Ryou-niisaaaan.."

"What?"

The silver-haired girl rolled over to her brother's side and put down her notebook.

"I don't get this equation.." she whined while pouting and looking at him.

Ryou scanned the page in search of the said equation until he found it. He put down his own book and started directing his sister over her problem.

"You'll have to move this here." He said and she did as told.

"Divide on 12." More scribbles and Chou did that, too.

"Cross out the common 4 from both sides.." after that, the brown eyes twinkled in happiness as she exclaimed "It's easier now! Thanks a lot, Ryou-niisan!"

"Che. It's no problem." He scoffed, but then broke into a smile and ruffled her chin-length silver hair affectionately making her giggle.

Each of them returned to their studies, while Wakashi witnessed the interaction and smiled lightly at his older siblings. Ryou noticed him looking from across the low table.

"What? Do you want some, too?" the older then reached out and ruffled the light brown hair harder making him gasp in surprise.

Wakashi blinked several times before joining his brother and sister in laughing.

A/N: I couldn't not add a silver pair moment! Shishido and Ootori are so cute and kind of childish that ,in mu opinion, a kiss on the cheek is enough to speak volumes of love between them! Wakashi is just the quiet boy who loves his family all too well, and still wants to 'Gekokujo' his father.

Review?

Oh, and.. *shy* Now I'm 17 years and 23 minutes old~ so the statement in my profile isn't a half-lie anymore!


	10. Bike Ride & A Promising Weekend!

**Disclaimer:** Tenipuri belongs to Konomi Takeshi-sensei~!

**Summary:** Where Tenipuri's teams turn into families. Join them and see how do they live their life.

**Notes:** So, I caught a flu..

My head aches, and I feel like an earthquake shook me every time I sneeze, besides feeling as if I'm living in a cave since this morning. It's like.. any sound I hear echoes around!

Urgh.. I hate flues.. -_-

Enjoy..

**Warnings:** OOCness, gender-bending, ages' difference.

* * *

"So," Syuusuke started, "you're going to take Sanada-san's daughter with you on your ride today." She nodded to herself.

"Y-yes.." Takashi was blushing slightly being confronted by his mother like that. He was used to go alone on his morning rides, and he was slightly nervous as to how he would act with the girl..

Syuusuke's smile was back to her place as she patted her oldest son's shoulder, "Take care of her, Takashi. Have fun and-.. relax, dear. It's fine." She said as she noticed how stiff he was. Her cerulean eyes flashed a teasing glance "It's not like your taking her on a date." And noticed how his face turned red in an instant.

"K-kaa-san!"

The brunette chuckled heartily at that. She couldn't help but say that after she saw his state of restlessness as he rushed upstairs then down to the kitchen, back to his room, and down again to check his bicycle.

"Syuusuke." Came the stoic call from the door of the kitchen, "if he doesn't want to be late, then you should let him go already." Tezuka leaned on the door frame and looked between his wife and oldest son.

Syuusuke gasped, "Oh my! I'm sorry, go, go!" and the poor dark blond boy was hugged briefly before being pushed out. Passing his father, he heard him say "Don't let your guard down." And he nodded with a smile at that.

The bespectacled man smiled softly and nodded, placing his hand on his son's shoulder, "Go now."

"Hai. Ittekimasu."

"Itte rashai~!" his mother called after him.

After Takashi left, Tezuka stepped inside and wrapped his arms around his wife leaning his head on her shoulder as he heard her sigh, "They grow up so fast.." she said to no one in particular as she brushed her husband's hair absent-mindedly.

Tezuka just grunted.

* * *

The chocolate-haired girl brushed her shoulder length hair with her fingers as she, for the last time, checked her reflection in the long mirror in her room.

She sighed, _'It's okay, Renji. It'll be fine..'_ she kept reminding herself. It didn't help that she was going on a bike ride with the boy who managed to make her heart beat faster.

Renji sighed again and left to go to the kitchen to see her mother.

"Renji-chan, when are you leaving?" the ever-smiling blue-haired mother asked cheerfully.

"In.. two minutes. I'll be back –mostly- after 15 minutes." She was thankful that her siblings weren't up by now, leaving her and her parents alone.

"Oh, take your time! I wasn't rushing you or anything!" Seiichi added then sighed dreamily, "You made me remember when I first met your father.."

The black-haired man chose that moment to enter the kitchen after he finished meditating. "Seiichi, Renji." He nodded to them and they smiled to him in response. Seiichi went to his side and hugged him "Genichirou, do you recall our first meeting?"

Sanada stared at her for a bit before wrapping an arm around her waist and smiling softly "Aa. I won't forget it."

"And now, it's time for our girl to go on her first date!" the bluenette exclaimed excitedly.

Renji flinched at the statement and blushed faintly while her father looked at her questioningly "Ren, I didn't know it was a date. I agreed because you said it was a morning ride."

"F-father, it _is_ only a morning ride. It has a 0% chance as a date!" she tried to defend herself.

Sanada almost laughed at his oldest daughter. He was slightly disturbed, yes, because after all, Renji is going out with a _boy_ and that was alarming enough. He sighed inwardly. On another hand, knowing that the boy was no other than his friend's, Tezuka's, son made him feel better about the whole thing. He also didn't want to stop her from going, knowing that she would eventually-..

_'Leave that for later, Genichirou..'_ he told himself.

The doorbell cut through the house this time and Renji took a deep breath.

"Go now, Renji.." Seiichi moved forward and hugged her daughter, earning a kiss on the cheek before releasing her to receive a pat on the head from her father.

"Ja, I'll see you later." She said and waved slightly heading to the door.

"Bye~!" Seiichi chirped happily, and once her girl wasn't in sight, she slumped back against Sanada's firm chest to find herself engulfed within a warm embrace.

"They grow up so fast.." she sighed.

* * *

"Ah, ohayou, Renji-san." Takashi said with a friendly smile standing near the front door of the Rikkai's family.

"Ohayou, Takashi-kun." She replied with a smile, too.

Takashi couldn't help but note what she was wearing; black pants that went below her knees and a light, pink-colored jacket with a hoodie over a white blouse. He thought it would be enough to prevent her from feeling cold in the morning weather.

"Shall we go?" he asked and walked to his bike when she nodded.

Renji closed the door behind her and went to his side, waiting for him to ride before she sat behind him, her legs on one side, like last time.

"Are you ready?" Takashi asked over his shoulder, then felt her hands clutch his sides. They were both calmer by lots than their first time, so the chocolate-haired girl wasn't embarrassed about having to hold on to him, nor the dark blond boy was for having her behind him.

She smiled at him through her closed eyes, "Yes."

With a smile, Takashi turned his head ahead and began pedaling, gaining speed slowly until they were fast enough to feel the air moving.

Renji was smiling while looking everywhere. She knew the streets, but somehow, it felt different to see them like this than when walking or in a car.

She turned ahead and asked "Where do you go usually?"

The dark blond boy hummed then answered her "Sometimes it's just a ride between alleys then back home. Other times, I might go to the park or near the sea if I have more time before having to get back for school."

"Then where are we going now?" the close-eyed girl asked again.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked back.

She thought a bit about it before replying, "The sea."

"Then, we're going to the sea. Hang on, I'm going to go faster," he took a breath and when he felt her clutch tighten on his sides yelled "**Burning!**"

Renji felt her hair fly backwards as they gained more speed and she smiled wider at the feeling she was having. It never occurred to her that she, the ever polite and punctuate girl, would ever go on a wild bike ride like this. A soft chuckle left her when she thought how fun this was.

"How are you feeling?" Takashi asked her loudly, and she answered just as loud "I'm fine!".

* * *

"It looks beautiful in the morning.." Renji muttered when she stood before the water. Her hands on the metal fence tightened as she took a deep breath then let go, both her breath and the bars.

"Now, we have about.. eight minutes to go back." Takashi said, checking his watch, as she turned to him.

"It's actually nine minutes and thirty-four seconds. Let's head back, then." She couldn't help but add her accurate data.

As she was about to ride behind him like before, her companion spoke, "Ne, Renji-san."

"Yes?"

"Why don't you change your way of sitting?" he asked with a smile while she looked questioningly at him. "It's not as comfortable, but I believe you'll have more fun that way."

"Okay." She shrugged.

After the new directions, she was sitting behind him with each of her legs on a side, unlike before, and her feet where on short metal poles on the sides of the bike. This new position was slightly uncomfortable, but Takashi told her that she would stand up like this and it would be fun. It didn't hurt to try, she thought.

As they began speeding down the streets heading back in the direction of her house, he told her to stand slowly before he would speed more, and she did.

Finding herself holding on her friend's shoulders and able to see the road ahead, Renji found, was indeed more fun. She felt the air seep through her hair more freely this way and she was working on speed, time and distance formulas in her head! How great!

Minutes later, they reached the Rikkai residence and Renji got down with a kind of disappointment that the fun ended there. She turned around and bowed slightly.

"Thank you again, Takashi-kun." She said.

The dark blond boy rubbed the back of his head and blushed faintly, "Y-you're welcome! I hope you had fun."

"I did." The close-eyed girl smiled and nodded.

She watched as his confident smile came back as he offered "Maybe next time, I'll teach you how to ride it yourself."

Renji's cheeks had a slight pink tinge to them as she excitedly nodded, "I'd like that."

"Ja. See ya at school!"

"See you. Drive carefully." They both blinked at that. That sounded kind of.. embarrassing and they both blushed obviously now. And in an attempt to hide it, she turned around and walked to the front door and disappeared behind it.

Just _why_ did she say that? The words just came out and it's no way that Renji of the Rikkai would say something like.. that out of the blue!

Her ever-composed self was starting to fade around this Takashi of Seigaku..

What was the meaning of it, she didn't know..

* * *

**_Ding-dong~!_**

"I'll get it~!" Bunta shouted as she ran to the front door that evening, and surprise and happiness was all over her face when she saw who was at the door.

"Sasuke-niichan~!"

"Woah, woah! Slow down, Bun-chan!" the tall, black-haired, twenty-one years old, Sanada Sasuke said with a laugh as the little red-haired girl launched herself at him.

"What? Sasuke-nii is here?" came Masaharu's surprised voice from the living room, and his expressiong lightened up at the sight of his young uncle, too.

Sasuke bumped fists with the silver-haired boy after he closed the front door behind him. With Bunta still on one arm, he walked through and entered the living room after his nephew and smiled cheerfully at the persons there.

"Yo~!"

"Sasuke-kun? What brings you here?" Sanada asked surprised at the sudden visit of his own nephew, while Seiichi beside him stood and gave him a brief hug after he let the little girl down.

"What? Can't I visit my ojii-san?" he smirked and watched as a nerve popped on the black-haired man's forehead then laughed, "Kidding, Gen-niisan~"

After the greetings and talks with the kids, Sasuke turned to Sanada and started, "Actually, I've came to ask you something," he patted Akaya's head beside him then continued, "I want to take the boys with me this weekend."

Sanada looked at him confused, "Why?"

"Well, there is this sports exhibition that is being held near our house, and I wanted to go there but not alone. I know your boys like sports so I thought about taking them along. You don't mind, do you?"

Seiichi was smiling cheerfully at that and looked like she didn't have an objection; but after all, the decision is for the man of the house.

"I thought about them staying over for the night. Dad doesn't mind that, he misses them, too."

The black-haired man thought about it for a minute before replying, "As long as you keep an eye on them and take care of them, then I don't mind."

"Really? Thanks a lot!" Sasuke's eyes were glinting in excitement as he turned to the little seaweed-haired boy beside him and told him "Go tell you brothers!"

"Haii~!" Akaya was happy, too, that they get to spend time with their Sasuke-niichan, and he hurried over to his older brothers to tell them the news.

* * *

"Ne, Ren-neechan.." Bunta whined.

"Yes, Bunta?"

A loud sigh was heard, "Why is it that only the boys get to go with Sasuke-niichan?"

The chocolate-haired girl turned around and looked at her little sister who was sprawled across her bed on her stomach. "It's a sport exhibition. It's not like we like it that much." She explained briefly, "89.7% we'll get bored if we went."

The red-haired girl rolled on her back and hummed, "That would leave me, you, otou-chan and okaa-chan alone."

Several moments of silence passed between them as Renji returned to the notebook on her desk before her attention was to her sister again, "Sis.."

The older raised an eyebrow at the excited expression on the other's face, waiting for an answer, "Why don't we make a slumber party with our friends?"

Renji was taken aback by the question. "We'll invite them over, Eiji-chan and Gakumi-chan! Their sisters can come, too! Ne, what do you think?" Bunta was sitting up on the bed now, waiting eagerly for a response.

"I don't know. But if you want to do it, you'll have to get father and mother's permission firs-"

Bunta was out of the room.

…

Minutes later, the little girl burst through the room again and headed straight to her sister and hugged her tightly, "They said YES!"

Renji smiled and patted her head, "Then I guess it's alright."

* * *

_**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

**_Dear my friend.._**

**_You are invited to a slumber party in the Rikkai residence. It will begin at 19:00 o'clock on Saturday. Make sure you bring sleeping wear and your favorite games, because we are going to have a lot of fun~!_**

**_For further information: our father's number: 00-XXX XXX XXX  
House telephone number: XXX XXX XXX._**

**_See you by then~!_**

**_Renji and Bunta._**

_**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

Five copies of the invitation were given to the expected friend-guests.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to enjoy writing the next chapter.

Review, please!


End file.
